


Tomorrow

by Larxicana



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Causal Swearing, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Spoilers for Season 2, Wee bit of angst, just at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larxicana/pseuds/Larxicana
Summary: Rin is quickly losing hope and drive as the Impure King continues to grow. He can feel his flames leaving him, like they're deeming him unworthy. Will he extinguish completely or will something - or someone - spark to his fire once more?





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that scene in season 2 where Bon finally says he believes in Rin and suddenly the man can move freaking mountains. Well, this is /my/ little spin on it. Enjoy ;)

So this was bad.

Ok, bad was an understatement. This was… _really_ fucking bad, like “ _billions of people are going to die including himself_ ” kind of bad. Rin didn’t really care about himself so much as the innocent people just outside the flaming barrier Ryuuji had put up. If that thing went down and they _didn’t_ kill this Impure King guy, well… did he mention how bad this was yet? And that wasn’t even the scariest part! Rin could _do_ something about this, he could stop the spread of these spores with his flames but he just- he couldn’t pull his damn sword, no matter how hard he tried. It was like the thing knew he was doubting himself and turned its back on him, just like his friends had. Well, not all of them, not anymore. A few had forgiven him and accepted him again, kind of coming to terms with him being the son of Satan and all that, but a few _hadn’t_ and one person in particular was included in that grouping and it just…

Damn it! It was all riding on _him,_ on _his_ ability to burn away the spores and if he couldn’t then everyone would die! His brother, his friends, the entire population of the fucking planet...! He just… he had to fight, he had to stop this fungus from spreading… he had to. But even as Rin gripped the handle of his sword, giving it an almost weak and pitiful tug, he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t do this one, very important thing; the most important thing he’s ever done in his entire life.

Sparing a glance behind him, he spotted Ryuuji kneeling on his rock platform, slouched forward heavily as the energy and life was sucked out of his body. His skin was pale and clammy and his breathing was labored. As if holding up _two_ barriers of fire magic wasn’t enough, the man was breathing in this sickness in fungus form. Rin might be immune to the spores, but Ryuuji wasn’t. He was fully human. The man was _dying_ and it shook him to his core.

He felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting, and not because of the spores that filled the air. He gritting his teeth together and ducked his head, his shoulders rising as they tensed. He was losing himself, and not in the flashy, out of control way he had before. This time, it felt like his flames were moving away from him instead of rushing towards him. No he… he had to do something. If he couldn’t kill the Impure King, then maybe he could give Ryuuji the _hope_ that he could.

Rin sniffled and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his jacket sleeve before turning to the other boy, a grin working its way across his face. “Hey!” He called to get his attention, causing Ryuuji to lift his head enough to look at him. Rin paused then, putting a hand to his chin, “Wait… what’s it called… um… Oh! That’s right! Kyoto Tower!” He met Ryuuji’s eyes again as he pointed at him, “I wanna go to the very top! I bet you could see all of Kyoto from up there, right? And they even have a bath house in there! How cool is that?” He threw out his arms in excitement, though it felt weak to him. “I mean, can you even imagine such a thing? And honestly…” Rin’s shoulders slumped as he made a sheepish face, “I haven’t had a bath in like… four days.”

Ryuuji made a face too, “That’s disgusting.”

The half demon’s eyes got big with innocence, “It’s not my fault! A lot of shit happened all at once, ok? And there was training with those stupid candles and then I got drunk and I don’t even remember what happened that night! _Maybe_ I took a bath, I don’t know!” He crossed his arms and pouted for a moment, but soon his grin was back. “But hey, I want you to take me to that tower! You’re a local, right? You should know all about that thing! I bet you’ve been up it a million times!” He pointed at him again, “I want you to take me there tomorrow, ok? So…” he paused, his eyes softening a bit as he started to feel the strain of forcing excitement, “it would really suck if all that wasn’t there, if… if _you_ weren’t there so…” Rin gave him a grin, but it felt watery to him, “don’t die, ok? A corpse can’t take me sightseeing.” He then paused and glanced away, “Ok well, I mean I guess it _could_ , but that’s kinda gross, so…”

Glancing down, Rin saw that Ryuuji had dropped his head again. He felt a spark of panic and moved towards him, but then the blonde’s head snapped up to shoot a glare at him. “What are you so fucking transfixed on that thing?!” He snapped.

The blue haired boy jumped back as his eyes widened, completely startled. “Huh?!”

Ryuuji shook his head, “I’ve never been up that damn thing, ok?! As a local, I’m ashamed to admit it! But it’s so lame! There are so many famous places here! What’s so interesting about a damn tower?!”

Rin flailed his arms, “I don’t know!” He practically screeched, “It’s- it’s big and it has its own bath house and it just looks really cool ok?! Besides,” he turned away a little, poking his fingers together sheepishly, “I don’t like dusty old temples. I like trendier places…” He pushed his lips out in a pout as he felt a bit of color come to his cheeks, despite the hollow feeling in his chest.

He murmured to himself, before he heard a snort, then a chuckle, then a full blown laugh. Startled, Rin looked back down at Ryuuji, finding the man had his head tipped back as he nearly laughed himself off his rock. What was so funny? The blonde then sighed and tilted his head to study him for a long moment with a smile on his face, long enough that Rin started to fidget. He opened his mouth to say something to break the tension, but the other beat him to it with a sigh. “Ah shit…” he paused, “Ok, I’ll bite… Rin, come down here.” He made a motion with his head.

Still confused and slightly concerned, Rin slowly hopped his way down from his perch to the other boy, pausing before the barrier he had made around himself to keep the spores from attacking him. He put his hands on the rock to lower himself down to sit back on his ankles, then looked to Ryuuji, but suddenly he lifted one of his hands from the rock, breaking the connection he needed to keep his personal barrier up. Rin’s eyes widened in alarm as he watched it disperse, “What are you-?!” he started but was cut off when a fist grabbed his shirt and he was yanked forward to meet a pair of chapped lips.

Rin froze. Out of every kind of scenario he might have run through his head as to what would have happened when he came to meet the other, this was _definitely_ not on the list. The kiss didn’t last long and soon Ryuuji was pulling back to look at him. “I’ll take you to that damn tower, maybe not tomorrow right away, but before we leave. It’ll be a date.”

Rin jerked back so fast, he nearly fell off the rock and into a cloud of spores. “A-a _date?!”_ He screeched as his neck, face, and the tips of his ears turned red. The heat rose so quickly that his eyes even started to water. “Who said anything about a _date?_ I was gonna invite the others! I-I mean, that’s ok! Not the… inviting the others part but the d-da- Why are you dropping this on me like this!? What kind of person drops a bombshell on someone like that?! Could you have picked a better time or a better place?! What about over breakfast or when we first _got_ here? What about back at the academy?! Why couldn’t you have asked me then? And why did you have to go and kiss me like that?! That’s so embarrassing! What if someone saw? I mean, n-not that like, I’m embarrassed to kiss someone in public or like ashamed of PDA or anything like that because that would be totally stupid, I mean why should someone be embarrassed of that if you like someone? Why should complete strangers control how I act or what I do or who I’m with or what I’m doing with that person I’m with, because ya know, you have to be with someone to kiss them or hold hands or go on- on _dates_ and stuff, because it would be pretty lame if you were going by yourself and holding your own hand and you can’t even kiss yourself! That would look even weirder than kissing a boyfriend or a girlfriend or something! N-not that I’m saying kissing someone is _weird-…”_

“Okumara!”

Rin snapped his mouth shut as he lifted his eyes back to Ryuuji, who looked smug and amused, a terrible combination, but he also looked… happy? There was a new light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before, one that rose something in Rin’s chest.

“I believe in you.”

The breath in the half demon’s lung stopped as his eyes widened. His body froze in place as the words echoed through his head. _I believe in you_. Suddenly, he felt his chest rumble as he felt the familiar heat of his flames rushing towards him like a freight train. Before he knew it, little balls of fire danced across his shoulders and in his hair, but this was different. These flames felt more powerful than those he had used before. The feeling reminded him of when he and Ryuuji had fought about his dad back at headquarters, but so much hotter. This was a fiery passion, all ignited by four simple words spoken by the person that he admired the most.

Grinning, Rin tipped his head down as his eyes refocused, looking sharp, clear, and determined. He nodded once then stood to face the pulsing castle before him with new fortitude. He _would_ win this fight and he _would_ win, not just because of Kyoto Tower, but because he couldn’t let those who trusted him down.


End file.
